Black in Trouble
by RebeccaRoy
Summary: Sirius Black knows how to play pranks, but he just never knows when to quit. Follow a series of one shots to see how much trouble he can get into…
1. Ten Points to Gryffindor

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own the characters of Harry Potter, these belong to that wonderful author JK Rowling and the various publishing companies used to publish her works. I am however borrowing them, no not to make money but for fun and fun only. _

_Summary:_

_Sirius Black knows how to play pranks, but he just never knows when to quit. Follow a series of one shots to see how much trouble he can get into…_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter One: Ten Points to Gryffindor:

The day had started out rather nice, it was a bright spring day at Hogwarts and a young man was seated outside reading a book. He had messy black hair, intense green eyes behind his round glasses, a black tail, ears and whiskers. Wait what? Why did Harry Potter, a young wizard have a tail, cat ears and whiskers? One must go back to a few hours earlier when Sirius Black proclaimed he was bored to Remus Lupin. Both men were in Remus's office and at this time looked fully human, Sirius was a tall stocky man with long shaggy near black hair, a neatly trimmed goatee and gray eyes. The other was a tawny haired man with blue eyes and light tan.

"I am bored." Sirius sighed.

"You can grade papers with me." Remus said knowing things would get bad when Sirius was bored. "Or go away, I don't want to be involved in your insanity."

"Pranking is not insane." Sirius said, "come on Moony where is your since of humor?"

"I have one, but here at Hogwarts I teach and set an example, go away!" Remus said.

"Fine, you are no fun and it's not even that time of month!" Sirius snapped grabbing some chocolate off Remus's desk, "stupid PMSing…."

"Get out of here!"

Sirius did leave and managed to find some sugar, I think his charming personality got some gullible first years to give him sweets or he just asked the house elves. Anyway by the time he was well and sugared up he saw Draco Malfoy. The tall silver blond, gray eyed pale teen looked at the head of Black house wondering what his insane cousin would do. He found out rather quickly as Sirius started to cast spells, all harmless of course but when he was done Draco had yellow cat ears and tail with black stripes and was lodged in one of the Weasley portable swamps.

"What the hell is wrong with you Black?" Draco roared, "what until I tell my mother!"

"Need a hand?" Harry said next to Draco.

"Why would you help me scarhead?" Draco shot at Harry.

"I am sorry for my godfather, he is bored and well when he gets bored he does stupid things." Harry sighed getting Draco out of the swamp. "Looks as if I will have to stop him, again."

That was harder to do than it looked, though Harry was a powerful wizard he was not as experienced as Sirius, though he had all his mother's spell books. Harry ended up chasing his godfather out of the school and a fine prank battle began. That was how Harry ended up with a cute cat tail, ears and whiskers but Sirius ended up far worse. Harry had practiced and practiced and practiced and got a wonderful spell down that his mother had come up with and all was peaceful once more at Hogwarts.

Now Severus Snape had been having a good day, a very good day until he walked into the office of Remus Lupin. He was a tall thin man and what with his black greasy hair that hung straight to his shoulders, his black eyes, black eyes a hooked nose and black robes that billowed perfectly, he looked down right sinister. He threw a bag on the desk and sat down looking around first for one insane Animagmus he was about to speak when Draco Malfoy stormed in the room very angry. Severus thought he looked ridiculous with his cat ears, tail and whiskers. That and the boy was fuming mad as well and Severus raised an eyebrow and let out a breath.

"Black?" Severus asked.

"How dare he do this to me!" Draco roared, "when my mother finds out he will wish he had never dared humiliate me!"

"Where is Black now?" Severus asked.

"Potter said he would take care of him." Draco replied.

"Ah, um I know what he will turn her to, one of his mother's spells I think." Remus said smirking.

"I will go find him." Severus said.

He got up and left the room and headed down and out of the school. He found Harry seated cross-legged by the lake and he saw a jar by the teen. He walked up and clasping his arms behind him he saw a miniature Sirius Black standing in the jar arms folded glaring up at his godson. Severus looked from the teen with black cat ears, whiskers and tail, then to the angry wizard and smirked and said a line that would go down in history.

"Very good job on transfiguration Potter, ten points to Gryffindor." And with that he walked off in a billow of black robes.


	2. Catmint

Chapter Two: Catmint:

It was a cold day as winter came to Scotland earlier than in England lower in latitude. Inside the castle it was warm and as cozy as a castle could be. It was Saturday and most of the students were relaxing or studying or doing nothing at all. One man however was seated in a corridor playing with a little silver tabby cat. The man, Sirius Black was clad in dark jeans, a pair of brown dragonskin boots, a maroon waistcoat, purple shirt and dark maroon warm wool robe. He had a small bottle by him that read "catnip bubbles" and a bubble wand in hand he was using to blow bubbles at the small cat.

Far from being upset the cat arched and reached up for the bubbles and when one popped on her she rolled and chirped happily. Her green eyes were slightly glazed and when one looked really closely at her they could see the tabby markings around her eyes were in the shape of squares. This was no ordinary tabby cat, this was professor Minerva McGonagall a cat Animagmus and she, like many cats loved catmint. She could not help playing with it in cat form and forgot all else as Sirius continued to blow bubbles his silver eyes glinting in amusement. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were talking when they came on the scene and saw the cat and Sirius and knew what was going on at once. They should have stopped this but they would let Sirius get in trouble, after all they still owed him for the cat ears, swamp and cat tails.

"That looks like professor McGonagall." Draco said, "um Sirius why are you doing that?"

"He is a git, that is why." Harry muttered, then seeing Severus Snape, "hello sir, we just found Sirius."

"I see, how childish." Severus summoning the bottle to him, "catmint bubbles, tell me do you like punishment for she will punish you."

"I was trying to cheer her up!" Sirius said grinning getting up.

"I am sure you are." Severus drawled.

He banished the bottle right into Remus Lupin's office. The graying werewolf sniffed the bottle that landed on his desk and grinned a goofy grin (catmint could make a werewolf stoned) and forgot grading his papers. In the meantime the tabby cat had turned into a tall thin older woman with black hair tied back from her face. She had flashing green eyes, was clad in robes of dark green and she had her wand out. Someone was about to pay and pay dearly. Sirius just grinned and backed away from her but never did get very far. She was going to make him an example that was for sure.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Dinner in the great hall that evening would go down in history as just another reason why not to mess with professor McGonagall. The students filed in and took a seat and all talk stopped as they saw a wizard seated at a desk, he looked like Sirius Black but with differences. He had long donkey ears, a donkey tail and instead of human feet he had heavy donkey hooves. He was busy writing lines and looked miserable as he wrote them, all in green ink on silver parchment. Dumbledore, the tall elderly headmaster with long silver hair and beard that came to his waist, he was clad in bright robes of blue and lime green. He took a seat and looked over at McGonagall who was putting meat on her plate.

"Minerva transfiguration cannot be used as a punishment." Dumbledore said.

"Only on students Albus." McGonagall said primly, "Sirius is no longer a student."

"Ah, yes well is that not a bit harsh?" Dumbledore said trailing off as she glared at him, "you will allow him to eat at least?"

"Of course." McGonagall said waving her wand and sending a plate of buttered bread and milk to the desk Sirius was eating at, "eat that, then finish your lines, I see you only have a hundred lines of 'I will not use catmint on professor Minerva McGonagall and I am a jackass for doing so in the first place' you have nine hundred more."

"But my hand hurts!" Sirius whined.

"Too bad, you should not have done what you did!" McGonagall replied.

The students already were scared of the strict transfiguration professor. This just proved even more why they should be afraid of her. Sirius had crossed the line and had to pay for it, even Remus was glad to see him pay for his little "prank". Maybe Sirius would stop with his pranks but even Remus was not getting his hopes up. He saw Collin Creevy take photos and knew that tomorrow Sirius's picture of McGonagall's transfiguration skills would be all over the school and in the _Quibbler _the next day.


End file.
